Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn!
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Ever wondered how Benjamin Bandicoot became a World Warrior, and how WareWolf appeared underground? Then read this story about Benjamin's past! Please R&R, but no flames, please.
1. Chapter 1: The World Warriors

**Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn!**

**Note: **This is NOT _Benjamin Bandicoot 4! _This is basically _Benjamin Bandicoot 1½, _if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 1: **The World Warriors

A long time ago, over a million years ago, a terrible chaos had struck Earth, and the only ones who could stop it were a gang of ancient heroes named the World Warriors. There were seven in all, and they were all from different tribes. The leader, Mazurka, was the oldest of the gang and was a talking tree. There was also Bloat, the puffer fish who could breath without water, Raynuk, the rabbit hero with a plunger gun, Phantom Strange, a dark, mysterious cloaked man who's face was never seen, Hurricane Hannah, a female cloud with wind powers, and Evo, a super bandicoot and Benjamin Bandicoot's long-lost uncle. Of course, there was WareWolf, an evil World Warrior from the Robomal tribe, who were robotic animals. WareWolf was very evil.

Here's how the story began… 

There was a meeting at the World Warrior's hideout, Silver City, that night. Every World Warrior was there, except for WareWolf, who was always late.

"All right," Mazurka explained to the World Warriors. "This meeting is important, and since WareWolf is late, he shall miss it."

"Really?" A figure stepped out from behind a pillar. It was WareWolf.

"Oh, so you were here this whole time?" Mazurka asked.

"Precisely," WareWolf explained. "Anyways, may I speak? Thanks." He stepped on the table.

"As you can tell," WareWolf started. "Mazurka is getting very old, and he will soon die. What I think is that we should let another World Warrior take in charge, and that's me!"

"Never!" Evo Bandicoot yelled at WareWolf.

"How dare you!" WareWolf yelled as he got out a bunch of poisonous daggers and started throwing them. All the World Warriors dodged them, but since the last meeting, WareWolf zapped Evo with a super-charged control box, Evo was too weak to move and was hit.

"Okay," WareWolf said. "Who's next?" Mazurka snuck up behind WareWolf and punched him with all his might. WareWolf went flying to the door.

"WareWolf!" Mazurka yelled at him. "Because of your murderous actions, you are officially not a member of the World Warrior team and shall be locked up in the Earth's depths for the rest of your life!" Bloat, Raynuk, Phantom Strange and Hurricane Hannah picked up WareWolf and threw him out the window.

"Nooooooo!" WareWolf yelled as he fell in a portal to the Earth's depths. After he fell in, the portal disappeared.

That same night, Mazurka visited Evo's sister, Sabine. She was divorced and had one child named Benjamin. When Mazurka arrived, Benjamin was the one who noticed him.

"Look, Mom!" Ben exclaimed. "A walking tree!" Since he was only four, he didn't understand everything, especially about the World Warriors. When Mazurka told Sabine that her brother was killed, Ben looked confused.

"What is he talking about?" he asked.

"No worries, Ben," Sabine held Benjamin in her arms. "It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is, Sabine," Mazurka explained. "Your son is next in line to become a World Warrior." Sabine freaked out.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Not at his young age, Mazurka!"

"Of course not," Mazurka giggled. "But as he grows up, tell him more about every World Warrior secret he needs to know. And I swear, as soon as he turns 10, he shall start his World Warrior training."

"Very well," Sabine agreed as Mazurka left.

As promised, Sabine told Benjamin something about the World Warriors every Sunday night. When he reached the age of 10, Mazurka returned to Sabine's house to take Benjamin to Silver City.

"Good bye, Benjamin," Sabine cried. "And good luck!" Benjamin smiled at his mother as his adventure career began!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Benjamin's Training

**Chapter 2: **Benjamin's Training

"All right, Benjamin," Mazurka started instructing Benjamin Bandicoot when they got to Silver City. "Give me all you got!" Benjamin nodded and spun right into Mazurka's stomach.

"Good one," he said in pain.

"Are you okay?" Benjamin asked. Mazurka then got up in a flash.

"Just kidding," he explained, rubbing Ben's head with his skinny hand. Benjamin smiled as Phantom Stranger came running into the room.

"Mazurka!" he exclaimed. "I have good news! A fire almost destroyed our base, but we stopped it, thanks to Hurricane Hannah!" Mazurka gave him a look.

"Sorry," Phantom Stranger grinned sheepishly as he ran out of the room.

"Silly," Ben said.

"Now, for your final test," Mazurka explained. But before he could continue, the evil Dr. Vincent Sly came in on a giant airship.

"I'll take him on!" Benjamin said, bravely as he ran up to the machine.

"Don't!" Mazurka yelled, but Ben didn't listen.


	3. Chapter 3: Ben the Sly One

**Chapter 3: **Ben the Sly One

After a while, Benjamin and Dr. Sly were even.

"You can't defeat me!" Dr. Sly laughed evilly.

"Oh, yeah?" Benjamin asked. "Take this!" The masks came down and Benjamin became Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged.

"Impossible!" Dr. Sly yelped as Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged destroyed the airship and sent Dr. Sly flying.

"I'll be back!" he yelled.

"Great job!" Mazurka laughed. "As an award, you are officially the newest member of the World Warriors." Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged smiled. His dream finally came true!

The End 

_Now that I have no more incomplete stories, I'll be writing new ones!_


End file.
